Isabella has to go!
by RogerDoof
Summary: Isabella is kidnapped by Norm the giant robot. Phineas and Ferb come to her rescue. Complications ensue. Rated M for kinky adult themes and activities and for language. My first fanfic.


"Isabella! Thank goodness we found you!" shouted Phineas as he and Ferb ran into the large room at the top of the odd building in downtown Danville.

Isabella was chained to the wall at her wrists and ankles with her arms spread, her legs wide apart and a piece of tape over her mouth. Phineas ran over and gently removed the tape while Ferb opened his Swiss army knife and began working on the chains.

"Phineas how did you ever find me?" asked Isabella.

"Easy, I just used my cuteness detector and it lead us right to you!" replied Phineas. Isabella blushed ever so slightly.

"I thought I was a goner when that crazy giant robot kidnapped me and chained me up here. What is the deal with him anyway?" asked Isabella.

"I don't know." said Phineas. "We met him before and he was always very polite and even helpful. I have no idea what's gotten into him."

"Oh-oh" said Ferb.

"What's the matter?" asked Phineas and Isabella together.

"My laser cutter doesn't work on this material, my diamond saw just crumbles against it and the triple tumbler locks are much too complex to open with basic lock picking tools." said Ferb. "I believe these restraints are made of unobtainium, I never expected to run into that in Danville since it is extremely rare and expensive."

"Unobtainium? Someone would need to be very wealthy to be able to make restraints out of that." said Phineas.

"Or get a very large alimony check every month." said Ferb wisely.

"Uh, yeah I suppose that is another possibility." Phineas conceded.

"Guys, I really, really need to get out of these chains right now!" Isabella exclaimed. "Do you have a plan?"

"I just need to run home and get my master keys and we will have you out of there in a jiffy, it will just take a few minutes." said Ferb.

"I don't know if I have a few minutes." Isabella hissed. "I need out of here now!"

Phineas stepped forward and put his hand on Isabella's shoulder. "Don't worry Isabella, I'll stay here with you while Ferb goes for the keys, If Norm comes back I'll teach him a lesson in manners that he won't forget!"

Isabella looked at him starry-eyed and said "Oh Phineas!"

"Right then. I'm off!" said Ferb as he bolted through the door and took the stairs two at a time.

"Phineas, I really have to go!" said Isabella twisting in the chains and trying in vain to bring her knees together.

"Ferb will be back as soon as he can Isabella, meanwhile I will protect you, Norm won't lay a hand on you!" Phineas declared.

"Phineas, the robot is not the problem, the Fireside Girls were earning their tea brewing patches today and all the girls brewed several pots of tea and I sampled them all. I was on my way to the toilet when I was kidnapped. That was two hours ago and now I really have to GO!"

"Ohhhh" said Phineas, blushing furiously. "Well, there is a mop in that closet there, so if you must go I can clean it up before Ferb gets back. Then we can get you home so you can shower and change."

"You don't understand Phineas." said Isabella through gritted teeth. "I can't just piss myself. The Fireside Girls will be searching for me too and we are bound to encounter some of them between here and my home. If they smell pee on me they will assume that I pissed my panties out of fear when the robot grabbed me and I will be disgraced. That will be all that Adyson Sweetwater needs to challenge me for the leadership of Troop 46231."

"What? Adyson would do that?" asked Phineas. "She always seemed like such a sweet girl to me."

"So you think Adyson is sweet do you?" asked Isabella in a low voice with eyes narrowed.

"Well, whenever the Fireside Girls get together, all of them seem so positive and upbeat and Adyson seems to fit right in." Phineas said lamely.

"Enough chit chat Phineas, I have to piss and you have to help me." said Isabella.

"What can I do Isabella?" Phineas said blushing again.

"There is a Slushy Burger soft drink cup in that wastebasket over there, go get it." snapped Isabella.

Phineas fished the cup out of the trash and ran back to Isabella.

"Now pull my skirt up and tuck it into my belt." Isabella ordered.

Phineas dropped to his knees in front of Isabella and did as he was told, then smiling he said, "Rainbows and Unicorns on your panties, that's sooo cute!"

"Yeah get over it dude, those are side tie panties, untie them and pull them off. And hurry!" snapped Isabella.

Phineas untied both sides of her panties and pulled them away. He sat open mouthed and stared at Isabella's crotch. "Wow, even more beautiful than I imagined." he said softly as he looked at the fine, curly hair that rose to a V shape just above her vagina.

"Get that cup in position Phineas." Isabella growled through clenched teeth.

Phineas hurriedly brought the cup up between her legs and Isabella cut loose with a powerful stream of pee.

"Oh what a relief! I thought my bladder was going to burst!" Isabella exclaimed as she continued to fill the cup.

"I think I smell orange, jasmine and some other spices," said Phineas.

"Those were some of the ingredients in the teas we brewed today. You have a good nose Phineas." Isabella said with a smile.

"Uh, Isabella, the cup is almost full."

"Oh, hang on." said Isabella and the stream slowed to a trickle and then stopped. "Hurry and empty that and bring it back, I'm still not finished yet." she said as her face reddened.

Phineas hurried to the restroom and emptied the cup into the toilet and ran back to Isabella. As he put the cup back into position Isabella released her stream again and again sighed in relief. She continued peeing until the cup was more than half full again before the stream began to slow and then eventually stopped.

Once again Phineas emptied the cup into the toilet, flushed it and headed back. Spotting a box of tissues he grabbed them on his way out of the bathroom. He knelt before Isabella, folded a tissue and gently patted her pubic area dry of the last few drops that clung to the fine hairs.

"Uh Phineas, what cha doin'?" said Isabella softly.

Phineas blushed and said "Well there was a little pee still clinging there so I wanted to wipe it off before I put your panties back on."

"That's well and good, but you have to wipe a little bit inside also, in order to get it all." she said softly.

"Oh, okay" Phineas breathed. He took a new tissue, placed it on his hand, pressed it in place and let his middle finger slide inside her opening. As he rubbed back and forth he felt a quiver run all through Isabella's body. "Is that the right way? Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

"No no" she said. "That was fine except that...well the tissue dried up the natural lubrication on my clitoris." Isabella blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry Isabella, how can I get the lubrication to come back?" he asked.

"Well, I've heard that saliva is an excellent substitute." Isabella's face was beet red and she could not meet Phineas' eyes.

"Okay." said Phineas and stuck his finger in his mouth.

"No." said Isabella, still not looking at him, "Put it on with your tongue."

Phineas had been aware for some time that his trousers were uncomfortably tight in the crotch area and Isabella's words caused the discomfort to increase another notch. Without a word he thrust out his tongue and ran it around her clitoris. The taste was unique but not at all unpleasant so he let his tongue roll around the little button several times and then flicked it up and down. His hands slid around to caress her buttocks and he began to thrust his tongue in as deep as it would go. He felt little quivers run up and down her body as he did so.

"Oh oh oh Phineas!" Isabella said in a deep throaty voice.

Just then they heard a door slam open below and Ferb's voice came up the stairwell. "I'm back and I've got the keys!"

As Phineas hastily stood up he could have sworn he heard Isabella whisper, "Oh Fuck!"

Phineas pulled Isabella's skirt out of her belt and back down into position and shoved her panties into his pocket.

Ferb burst through the door with a ring of keys and immediately began trying them on the manacles at Isabella's wrist. The third one he tried opened the lock and he shouted "Eureka" as he handed Phineas the key ring and headed into the bathroom.

"Been so busy today I forgot I had to pee. That gets annoying sometimes."

Phineas and Isabella just looked at each other and blushed.


End file.
